The present invention relates to transporting apparatuses for packaging machines, in particular it refers to an apparatus for moving objects, for example containers, such as bottles, phials, capsules, syringes and the like in an automatic packaging machine for pharmaceutical and/or cosmetic and/or food use.
Transporting apparatuses for known packaging machines are arranged for moving containers to be packaged through different and successive operative stations of the machine, at which a plurality of operations are performed on the containers, for example filling with a product, weighing, capping, etc.